Harry Potter VIII (Vorerst kein Titel)
by Feahthum
Summary: Wie sehen die nächsten paar Jahre von Harry und Ginny nach der Schlacht aus? Auch Ron und Hermine kommen vor, anfangs öfters, später (nach der Schule dann) seltener. Würde NICHT auf den Epilog "19 Jahre später" rauslaufen. Harry/Ginny und Ron/Hermine
1. Kapitel 1-4

_**Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur zu meinem persönlichem (und hoffentlich auch euerm) Vergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Mehrzahl der Orte, sowie der Charaktere gehört Joanne K. Rowling!**_

**_Kapitel 1-4_**

_**1. Nach der Schlacht**_

**_2. Ein paar Gespräche_**

**_3. Zusammensein_**

**_4. Gringotts, Prüfung, Urlaub_**

_**1. Nach der Schlacht**_

Sie sah ihn, wie er an der Großen Halle vorbeiging, ohne irgendjemanden auch nur anzublicken. Seit er gestern in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen ist, hat er mit niemandem geredet. Aber sie wollte mit ihm reden! Musste fragen, ob er sie noch liebte, denn sie liebte ihn noch immer. Aber sie traute sich nicht. Was, wenn er sie nicht mehr wollte? Oder wenn er jemanden anderes hatte? Nein, daran durfte sie gar nicht erst denken. Er hätte in der Zeit, in der er auf der Flucht gewesen war, niemals Zeit gehabt, sich in jemanden zu verlieben. Außerdem hatte er bestimmt wichtigeres zu tun. Aber sie musste es wissen. Also stand sie vom Gryffindortisch auf und folgte ihm.

Harry saß im Schatten eines großen Baumes am Ufer des Sees und dachte nach. Über die vergangene Schlacht und … über Ginny. Liebte sie ihn noch? Er hoffte es sehr. Als er ihren Schrei gehört hat, als sie dachte, er wäre tot, wäre er am Liebsten aufgesprungen, um ihr zu sagen, dass er noch lebte. War sie wütend auf ihn, als er sie verlassen musste? Vielleicht hatte sie schon einen neuen Freund. Jemand, der so wunderschön aussieht wie sie, hat sicher keine Probleme, einen neuen zu finden. Er dachte an all die Opfer der Schlacht. An Remus, Fred, Tonks und alle anderen. War es seine Schuld? Sie hätten nicht sterben müssen, wenn er sich früher ausgeliefert hätte. Aber sie alle hatten freiwillig mitgekämpft. Sie alle wussten, dass es ihr letzter Tag sein könnte. Er beschloss, dass er nicht die komplette Schuld trug, nur einen Teil davon. Der größte Teil der Schuld lag bei Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Und was wird aus Teddy, seinem Patenkind? Ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen wird sicher schwer für ihn, aber er hatte noch Andromeda. Und auch Harry würde immer zu ihm kommen, wenn er gebraucht würde. Dann hörte er hinter sich ein Rascheln. Er sprang auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Gebüsch. Aber es kam nur Ginny hervor.  
„Ginny? Was machst du hier?", sagte Harry.  
„Ich hab dich gesucht, Harry. Meine Mutter möchte bald zum Fuchsbau aufbrechen und du kommst da natürlich mit", sagte Ginny. „Außerdem möchte ich bei dir sein" fügte sie nach kurzem Zögern sehr leise hinzu.  
„Was hast du gesagt, Ginny? Du hast sehr leise gesprochen."  
„Ich .. ich möchte bei dir sein, Harry", flüsterte sie, den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt.  
„Ich würde auch gern bei dir sein, aber ich wusste nicht, ob du vielleicht, naja.. -"  
„Ob ich dich noch lieben würde?" Harry nickte. „Ja Harry, ich liebe dich noch immer, hab dich das ganze Jahr über geliebt, dich vermisst und gehofft, dass du bald zurückkehren würdest. Zurück zu mir." Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. Er selbst zögerte nicht lange, verringerte den Abstand zwischen den beiden und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er steckte alles in den Kuss rein. All die Liebe zu ihr, seit dem Moment, in dem er endlich erkannt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Und sie erwiderte den Kuss, versuchte in dem einen, alle Küsse aufzuholen, die sie getauscht hätten, wäre er bei ihr gewesen. Aufgrund Luftmangels mussten sie sich nach einigen Minuten voneinander lösen. Mit einem Blick voller Liebe schauten sie sich an und Ginny verlor sich, wie schon oft davor, in seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen.  
„Weißt du Harry, ich liebe dich seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe. Den schüchternen Jungen, der so höflich gefragt hat, wie er zum Gleis kommen soll." Sie lachte. „Da wusste ich noch nicht einmal, wer du bist. Ich habe dich gesehen, deine Augen und von dem Moment an, konnte ich es nicht mehr erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen. Aber dann war ich viel zu schüchtern, traute mich nicht einmal, in deiner Gegenwart zu sprechen. Ich war so dumm, wir hätten viel früher zusammen sein können."  
Harry verschloss ihren Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss. „Psst, es ist doch jetzt auch egal. Wichtig ist, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind und uns lieben. Das, was geschehen ist, können wir ja sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Aber nun sollten wir zu deiner Mom gehen, wir wollten doch bald los, oder?" Harry lächelte sie an.  
„Von mir aus. Aber dann machen wir zu Hause weiter, in Ordnung?", sagte Ginny widerstrebend.  
„Natürlich, mein Stern"  
Hand in Hand gingen sie langsam schlendernd in die Große Halle. Dort saßen die Weasleys und Hermine am Tisch. Sie und Ron natürlich Händchen haltend. Sie schwiegen alle. Erst als Mrs Weasley die beiden entdeckte fingen die anderen wieder langsam an zu reden.  
„Ginny, Harry, da seid ihr ja endlich, wir möchten jetzt gleich los zum Fuchsbau, aber vorher möchte Professor McGonnagal nochmal mit dir sprechen Harry. Zusammen mit Ronald und Hermine."  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs Weasley -", begann Harry, wurde aber von Mrs Weasley nach einem Blick auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände unterbrochen.  
„Ahh, wie ich sehen, seid ihr wieder zusammen. Das ist schön. Ach, Harry, mein Lieber, nenn mich bitte Molly, ja?"  
„In Ordnung. Molly.", fügte er noch grinsend hinzu.  
„Moment mal, Mom. Woher weißt du, dass Harry und ich schon mal zusammen waren?", fragte Ginny. „Hat Ron wieder mal seine Klappe nicht halten können?"  
„Nun, ich habe gehört, wie Ron mit Fred und George darüber geredet hat." Ihr Blick wurde traurig und eine Träne schlich sich in Mollys Augen, als sie Fred erwähnte. Harry tröstete sie.  
„... und dort wo er jetzt ist, wird er es sicher auch gut haben. Er wird da gewesen sein, wo ich gestern war, nachdem der Todesfluch mich nun schon zum zweiten Mal traf. Dort wird er die echten Rumtreiber treffen. Mit ihnen wird er viel Spaß haben, da bin ich mir sicher. Und er wird über euch wachen. Außerdem verlassen uns die Toten, die wir lieben, nie ganz. Sie leben immer in unseren Herzen weiter."  
„Danke, Harry. Man hat schon oft Geschichten, darüber gehört, dass die Toten nun im Himmel weiterleben. Aber ich wusste nie , ob man dem glauben schenken kann. Jetzt, wo man es von dir, der sagt, er wäre auch dort gewesen, hört bin ich schon deutlich erleichterter. Aber es wird trotzdem noch eine ganze Weil dauern, bis ich über ihn reden kann, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Aber nun solltest du dich mit Ron und Hermine schnellstens auf den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin machen."  
Also holte Harry Ron und Hermine und ging mit ihnen zum Büro von Professor McGonnagal.

_**2. Ein paar Gespräche**_

Bei den Wasserspeiern angekommen, schauten sie sich erst einmal ratlos an. Sie wussten das Passwort ja nicht.  
„Ähmm, 'Dumbledore'?", versuchte es Ron als erstes. Der Wasserspeier glitt zur Seite und die drei stiegen die Stufen zum Büro Professor McGonnagals auf. Bevor sie an die Tür klopfen konnten, schwang die Tür wie von Geisterhand auf und ließ die der eintreten. Im Büro saßen McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt..  
„Gut, da sie nun da sind, können wir ja endlich anfangen. Danach möchte Mr Shacklebolt auch noch ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechseln.  
Nun, erst einmal möchte ich mich bei euch, besonders bei Harry bedanken, dass ihr es geschafft habt, die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien. Dafür gilt euch dass höchste Lob, dass ich euch geben kann, außerdem erhaltet ihr drei, sowie noch einige andere, Auszeichnungen für besondere Verdienste um Hogwarts. Diese Jahr bekommen auch alle Schüler die Möglichkeit, das Schuljahr zu wiederholen, da die Lehrer dieses Schuljahr kaum ordentlichen Unterricht geben konnten. Deshalb möchte ich euch fragen, ob ihr bereit seid, das Schuljahr zu wiederholen?Ihr würdet auch, a ihr ja eigentlich schon zu alt seid, besondere Rechte bekommen, wie beispielsweise ein verlängerter Zapfenstreich, das Bad der Vertrauensschüler zu benutzen und noch ein paar andere. Genaueres würde in eurem Schulbrief stehen, sofern ihr euch entscheidet, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Also, wie sieht es aus?"  
„Also ich möchte auf jeden Fall meine Ausbildung beenden, denn ohne gute Ausbildung, ist es ja fast unmöglich, ein guten Arbeitsplatz zu bekommen.", meinte Hermine.  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass Sie das Schuljahr wiederholen wollen, Miss Granger. Das freut mich." , sagte McGonnagal. „Und wie sieht es mit ihnen beiden aus?"  
„Ich möchte auch erst meine Ausbildung beenden und mich dann nach einem guten Arbeitsplatz umschauen."  
„Mr Potter, wenn Sie weiterhin Auror, werden wollen, können wir Ihnen sagen, dass Sie auch ohne beendete Ausbildung bei uns Arbeiten dürfen. Dies gilt auch für Miss Granger und Mr Weasley.", sagte Shacklebolt.  
„Ja, ich wollte damals Auror werden, aber ich denke, ich habe im Moment genug davon, schwarzen Magiern hinterherzujagen. Ich denke, ich werde mich nach der Ausbildung um einen anderen Beruf bemühen."  
Nun war Ron an der Reihe: „Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher. Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich Ihnen gerne eine Eule schicken, sobald ich mich entschieden habe."  
„Das könne Sie tun Mr Weasley, sie habe ja noch genug Zeit, da das Schuljahr erst in vier Monaten beginnt. Jetzt sind sie an der Reihe, Kingsley."  
Shacklebolt trat an die der heran. „Wir, also das Ministerium, haben beschlossen, ihnen drei den Orden der Merlin erster Klasse zu verleihen, da sie es endlich geschafft, haben Lord Voldemort zu töten. Außerdem wurde auf den Kopf des dunklen Lords ein Kopfgeld von 20 Millionen Galleonen  
gesetzt. Dies wird auf euch drei aufgeteilt, da ihr alle einen großen Anteil dabei gehabt habt. Jeweils 5 Millionen Galleonen gehen an Miss Granger und Mr Weasley, die restlichen 10 Millionen an Sie, Mr Potter."  
Harry, Ron und Hermine waren sprachlos. Sie wussten nicht, dass auf den Kopf Voldemorts eine Belohnung errichtet worden war, und dann noch eine so große!  
„Sie überrascht es also, dies zu hören?", schmunzelte Shacklebolt. „Das überrascht mich nicht. Kaum jemand wusste davon, außer die Minister und andere Ranghohe Persönlichkeiten im Ministerium. Nun muss ich mich verabschieden, ich werde im Ministerium gebraucht. Auf bald."  
Er schritt zum Kamin und nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und drehte sich noch einmal um.  
„Bevor ich es vergesse: Sie werden Eulen bekommen, die den Termin für die Ordenverleihung für sie bekannt geben." Dann rief er 'Ministerium' und verschwand.  
„Sie sollten sich jetzt auch mal aufmachen zu ihrer Familie. Bis zum 1. September."  
„Bis dann, Professor.", sagten die drei unisono.  
Sie machten sich langsam auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.  
„Harry, erzählst du uns auch bald genau, was passiert ist, nachdem du in den Wald gegangen bist?"  
„Ja, Hermine, aber lass mir erst mal Zeit, ich muss das ganze erst richtig verarbeiten."  
Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie. Bei den Weasleys in der Großen Halle angekommen setzte Harry sich neben Ginny, Ron und Hermine sich den beiden gegenüber.  
„Und? Was wollte McGonnagal von euch?", fragte Ginny.  
„Sie hat uns gefragt, ob wir das Schuljahr wiederholen wollen, uns Auszeichnungen gegeben und Shacklebolt will uns den Merlinorden erster Klasse verleihen.", erzählte Harry ihnen.  
„Wirklich?!", rief Molly laut aus. „Das müssen wir feiern, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."  
„Und Harry, wie hast du dich entschieden, wiederholst du das Schuljahr, oder nicht?", fragte Ginny zeitgleich zu Molly Aussage.  
„Ja, ich wiederhole das Jahr, auch wenn Shacklebolt gesagt hat, ich würde keine Abschluss brauchen, wenn ich in der Aurorenzentrale arbeiten möchte. Aber ich glaube, ich will garnicht mehr Auror werden. Von sowas hab ich genug." Ginny atmete erleichtert aus. „Wieso so erleichtert, mein Stern?", fragte Harry belustigt.  
„Naja, ich dachte, wenn du das Schuljahr nicht wiederholst, sehen wir uns nur noch selten, höchstens an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden." Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm und küsste sie.  
„Selbst wenn ich das Schuljahr nicht wiederholen brauchte oder wollte, ich würde es trotzdem tun, um bei dir zu sein, Gin."  
Jetzt vernahm man Molly's Stimme: „Jetzt sollten wir aber langsam mal nach Hause apparieren, bevors zu spät wird, Kinder." Also standen sie auf und liefen nach Hogsmeade, von wo sie aus apparieren können. Harry und Ginny hingen ein wenig zurück, denn teils waren sie zu sehr mit  
Küssen beschäftigt, als dass sie den anderen mit gleicher Geschwindigkeit folgen konnten. Also musste die anderen rund zehn Minuten warten, bevor die beiden ach endlich eintrafen.  
„Na, hats Spaß gemacht?", feixte Ron.  
„Halt du einfach deine Klappe Ron! Nur weil es dir zu peinlich ist, Hermine in aller Öffentlichkeit zu küssen!", erwiderte Ginny wütend.  
„Ist das wahr, Ron?" Hermine schaute traurig.  
„Ich – ähm, nein, natürlich nicht!", stotterte Ron.  
„Das hat sich aber nicht so angehört, als ob du es ernst meinst. Außerdem: Wieso küsst du dann nie Hermine, wenn Leute euch dabei zusehen können?", entgegnete Ginny zornig. „Dann hat sie auf jeden Fall jemand besseres verdient als dich!"  
„Hört jetzt auf, euch zu streiten! Die Leute schauen alle schon!", sagte Molly.  
Sie sahen sich um und senkten peinlich berührt den Kopf.  
„Lasst uns jetzt nach Hause apparieren."  
Hermine verschwand nach einem lauten Knall als erste. Molly ebenfalls mit einem lauten Knall hinterher und Harry nahm Ginny bei der Hand, um mit ihr Seit-an-Seit zu apparieren, sie verschwanden nach einem überraschend leisem Knall. Arthur machte sich auch daran, zu verschwinden, wurde aber von Ron aufgehalten.  
„Wie soll ich dann nach Hause kommen? Ich darf noch nicht apparieren! Und Harry eigentlich auch nicht." Arthur seufzte und ging zu Ron, um mit ihm ebenfalls Seit-an-Seit zu verschwinden.

**_3. Zusammensein_**

Im Fuchsbau angekommen, meinte Molly, dass die Kinder _(die sie ja eigentlich nicht mehr sind, für Molly aber immer bleiben werden :D)_, sich mit etwas beschäftigen sollten, während sie das Abendessen zu bereitete. Sie würde dann später rufen, rief sie ihnen noch hinterher, da Harry und Ginny sowie Ron und Hermine sich schnell irgendwo hin verzogen.  
Ginny zog Harry mit zu einer großen, alten Eiche, wo sie sich mit ihm niederließ.  
Ginny umarmte Harry und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
„Ich liebe dich, Harry."  
„Ich liebe dich mehr, mein Stern.", erwiderte er und küsste sie.  
„Aber dafür liebe ich dich schon länger." Harry brummte, da hatte er nichts mehr gegenzusetzen, dies war ja nicht zu leugnen.  
Harry zog sie näher zu sich heran und begann, ihr Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken, welche sie dann auch erwiderte.  
Doch sie wurden unterbrochen, als Molly's Stimme zu ihnen hinüberwehte, mit der Botschaft, sich jetzt zum Abendessen zu treffen.  
Ginny und Harry seufzten. Liebend gerne hätten sie jetzt dort weitergemacht, wo sie waren, bevor sie gestört wurden.  
Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück, als Ginny fragte:  
„Meinst du, meine Eltern lassen uns in einem Zimmer übernachten, oder glaubst du, dass sie darauf bestehen, dass Hermine bei mir ist und du bei Ron?"  
„Hmmm, ich weiß nicht. Ich denke Ron und Hermine würden auch lieber in einem Zimmer schlafen. Vielleicht könnten wir es ja auch so machen, dass Hermine sich in Rons Zimmer schleicht und ich in deins?", war Harry's Vorschlag, der dann auch angenommen wurde.  
„Ja, ich glaube es wäre besser so. Ich trau mich nämlich nicht wirklich, Mom und Dad das zu fragen. Bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass Ron und Hermine das auch so sehen."  
Dann betraten sie das Haus und fingen an zu essen.  
_(Ron und Hermine hatten inzwischen darüber geredet, ob es ihm wirklich peinlich wäre, sie zu küssen, woraufhin Ron glaubhaft versicherte, dass es ihm nicht peinlich sei)_  
Während des Essens kam Arthur dann auf das Thema Apparieren.  
„Ach, Harry, Ron meinte, dass du noch nicht die Apparationsprüfung abgelegt hast. Wenn es möglich ist, versuche ich morgen im Ministerium, der dich und auch Ron dann überprüft. Übrgens warst du während deiner Apparation überraschend leise."  
„Und jetzt wo du es sagst, Dad, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich danach kein Übelkeitsgefühl hatten. Normalerweise, hat man das doch auch beim Seit-an-Seit Apparieren, oder irre ich mich?", steuerte auch Ginny bei.  
„Nein, du irrst nicht, Ginny. Das Gefühl schwindet auch beim Seit-an-Seit Apparieren nicht. Aber hast du ein unangenehmes Gefühl nach dem Apparieren gespürt, Harry?", sagte Arthur.  
„Nein, kein unangenehmes Gefühl oder ähnliches. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass sowas nicht wichtig ist, dass es vielleicht darauf ankommt, dass man gut apparieren kann, oder so, aber jetzt, wo ihr das sagt, kommt es mir vor, als wäre das was besonderes?", sagte Harry, zum Ende hin fragend.  
„Nun, etwas besonderes könnte es schon sein, denn auch wenn die Lautstärke des Knalls bei den Leuten unterschiedlich laut ist, ist es bei dir schon fast lautlos von statten gegangen. Auch dass das Übelkeitsgefühl fehlt, habe ich noch nie gehört. Wir müssen da wohl auf die Aussagen des Prüfers warten, falls er es überhaupt erklären kann. Übrigens sind für euch drei, Harry, Hermine, Ron, schon die Briefe für den Tag der Ordensverleihung angekommen. Der Tag ist der 31. Mai. Dies ist zwar noch ein wenig hin, aber die Ministeriumsleute wollten erst den Familien der verstorbenen Personen die Zeit lassen, damit sie ein ordentliches Begräbnis bekommen konnten. Außerdem solltet ihr euch alle eine Rede ausdenken, oder wenn ihr wollt, zu dritt eine Rede halten."  
„Okay, gut, dann haben wir noch etwas Zeit.", sagte Ron. „Und ich muss noch etwas sagen, was ich vorhin vergessen habe. Auf Voldemort war ein Kopfgeld von 20 Millionen Galleonen gesprochen worden. Hermine und ich, wir haben jeweils 5 Millionen bekommen, während Harry die restliche 10 Millionen bekommen hat. Aber ich wette, er wird es an eine Organisation spenden, hab ich recht?"  
„Ja, den Großteil werde ich an eine Organisation spenden, die sich um die Leute kümmern, die unter Voldemorts Herrschaft Schaden erlitten haben und um die Familien, die jemanden verloren haben. Den Rest werde ich behalten, für ein Haus, wo ich dann mit meiner Frau -" an dieser Stelle lächelte Harry Ginny verliebt an „- und vielleicht schon mit Kindern einziehen werde."  
Während Harry sprach, machten die restlichen Weasleys alle lange Gesichter.  
„Fünf... Millionen?!" Molly war überwältigt. Nicht einmal im Traum hätte einer der Weasley daran gedacht, so viel Geld besitzen zu können.  
„Nun, Fred und ich dachten, wir wären mit unserem Laden die reichsten der Familie gewesen. Aber dies ist ja nun wohl unser kleiner Ronnie.", sagte George überwältigt.  
„Glaubt ihr etwa, dass ich das Geld für mich alleine beanspruche? Das Geld gehört unserer Familie, nicht mir. Früher wurden wir wegen unserem wenigen Vermögen verspottet, jetzt sind wir reicher, als so einige andere. Und wieso lächelst du so, Harry?", fragte Ron.  
„Nun, ich finde es gibt keine andere Familie, die das Geld mehr verdient als ihr. Euch hat das nie wirklich etwas ausgemacht, ganz anders als anderen Leuten, aber trotzdem habt ihr mich aufgenommen und für mich gesorgt, als wäre ich euer eigener Sohn. Und dafür bin ich euch ewig dankbar.", meinte Harry.  
„Oh Harry, das bedeutet uns wirklich viel.", sagte eine gerührte Molly Weasley.„Aber bevor ihr euch ein Haus kauft, werdet ihr noch hier wohnen, mindestens, bis ihr mit Hogwarts fertig seid. In Ordnung? Und Ron: hast du dich schon entschieden, ob du nach den Ferien wieder mit nach Hogwarts willst?"  
„Nein, Mum. Es ist ja nicht einmal ein halber Tag vergangen, seit ich das gefragt wurde, aber ich tendiere schon eher dazu, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen, vor allem, da Hermine, Harry und Ginny auf jedem Fall ihren Abschluss machen wollen."  
„Gut, und da wir ja jetzt auch alle genug gegessen haben, könnt ihr ja auch wieder nach draußen gehen oder was weiß ich was , bevor ich es vergesse Harry, Ginny und Ron, Hermine: Möchtet ihr im selben Zimmer schlafen? Ich denke ihr seid alt genug und dass man euch da vertrauen kann."  
Harry und Ginny strahlten sich an. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass Molly damit einverstanden wäre und noch weniger, dass sie so offen fragt.  
„Ja, Mom. Das wäre super."  
„Okay, dann werden wir jetzt mal dein und Rons Bett etwas vergrößern."  
„Na dann bis nachher wir sind dann wieder weg."  
Die vier verließen den Fuchsbau in Richtung Quidditchfeld. _(A/N Ich meine doch, dass sie eins haben, oder etwas ähnliches. Wenn nicht, dann haben sie eben jetzt eins.)_  
„Wo geht ihr denn jetzt hin?" fragte Ginny ihren Bruder, als sie noch immer nebeneinander herliefen.  
„Na, wir wollten beide zur großen Eiche gehen, und ihr?"  
„Nun, eigentlich wollten wir dort auch hingehen, da wir eben schon dort waren, aber geht ihr nur. Wir suchen uns dann einen anderen Ort. Bis nachher.", sagte Ginny, wandte sich an Harry und fragte ihn dann: „Hast du Lust am kleinen See ein wenig schwimmen zu gehen?"  
„Klar, ich gehe dann noch mal ins Haus, um ein paar Handtücher zu holen, ja?" Und Harry flitzte los. Einige wenige Minuten später stand Harry dann wieder vor ihr.  
„Okay, wir können dann los."  
Nach ein paar Minuten Fußweg kamen sie dann auch an einem wunderbaren kleinen Waldsee an.  
„Ähhm, Harry? Mir ist grad eingefallen, dass wir keine Badesachen dabei haben."  
„Nun, wir sind ja Zauberer, oder? Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und schon haben wir andere Sachen. Außer du willst ohne Sachen baden gehen.", meinte Harry schelmisch.  
„Hmm, das können wir uns ja für heute Abend aufheben.", sagte Ginny, ebenso schelmisch grinsend.  
Nachdem sie dann ihre Sachen verwandelt hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam ins Wasser um zu schwimmen. Wobei, weniger schwimmen, als Unsinn machen.  
Nachdem sie genug getollt hatten, gingen sie aus dem Wasser und trockneten sich gegenseitig ab.  
Dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Bad, um zusammen zu duschen.  
Ginny schickte Harry schon mal vor auf ihr Zimmer. Sie putzte sich die Zähne und nahm einen Verhütungstrank. Man kann ja nie wissen. Daraufhin ging sie in ihr Zimmer und...

_... ab hier könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wies weiter geht. Diese Szene würde auf jeden Fall nicht mehr in die Kategorie P12 fallen. Ihr wisst ja wohl, was sie dort gemacht haben. Jedenfalls fanden sie es beide schön._

_**4. Gringotts, Prüfung, Urlaub**_

__

  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry vor Ginny auf. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, bevor er begann, sie mit leichten Küssen sanft zu wecken. Sie murrte leicht und sprach etwas unverständliches. Aber da sie nicht aufwachen wollte, zog Harry sie zu sich und kitzelte sie wach.  
„Harry", lachte sie. „Du bist so blöd."  
„Na, ich hab dich schon lang beobachtet. Ich wollt dich erst nicht wecken, aber ich denke es ist langsam Zeit dafür, runterzugehen."  
„Okay, aber zuvor geh ich erst mal duschen. Kommst du mit Harry?", fragte Ginny  
„Immer doch", meinte Harry.  
Nach dem Duschen gingen sie dann zusammen runter in die Küche, wo Molly, Ron und Hermine bereits frühstückten.  
„Guten, Morgen ihr zwei.", wurden sie von Molly begrüßt. „ Arthur ist schon im Ministerium, Fred ist eben grade gegangen, um zu schauen, wie stark sein Laden beschädigt wurde, und die anderen sind auch entweder arbeiten oder in ihre eigenen Häuser gegangen. Außerdem sagt Arthur, dass heute Nachmittag ein Apparierlehrer kommt, um euch zu prüfen."  
„Okay, das ist in Ordnung. Dann würde ich gerne gleich noch in die Winkelgasse gehen. Kommst du mit Ginny?", fragte Harry Ginny. Sie nickte.  
Sie frühstückten weiter. Danach apparierte Harry mit Ginny in den Tropfenden Kessel (Was er eigentlich gar nicht darf :O). Natürlich wurden sie dort von allen Seiten angesprochen. Jeder versuchte seine Glückwünsche an Harry zu richten. Er versuchte trotzdem mit Ginny schnellstens zum Eingang der Winkelgasse zu kommen, doch das war nicht möglich, denn fast alle Leute versperrten den Weg. Erst als Tom, der Barkeeper, einschritt und Konsequenzen androhte, schafften sie es durch den Durchgang zu kommen. Beide bedankten sich bei ihm und machten sich schnell auf in Richtung Gringotts. Glücklicherweise war es in der Winkelgasse nicht allzu voll, sodass sie es fast unangesprochen schafften, in Gringotts zu landen.  
„Mr Potter", sprach in nun ein Kobold sofort an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Ich möchte ein wenig Geld aus meinem Verlies holen. Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen, wie viel Geld noch in meinem Verlies liegt.", sprach Harry ihn an.  
„Kein Problem, Sir, wenn Sie mir sagen, wie viel Geld Sie haben möchten, kann ich es ihnen sofort bringen. Außerdem kann ich das Geld, welches Sie bekommen haben, das Sie den Dunklen Lord getötet haben, auf Ihr Konto überweisen, wenn sie glaich eine Unterschrift auf das Dokument setzen."  
„Gut, das werde ich dann machen, dann hab ich wenigstens dies hinter mir. Und aus meinem Verlies möchte ich 500 Galleonen haben, und weitere 1000 Dollar in Muggelgeld, sofern das möglich ist."  
„Natürlich ist das möglich, Mr Potter. Wenn sie kurz warten möchten, habe ich alles gleich hier.", sagte der Kobold zu ihm. Harry wartete mit Ginny 10 Minuten, bevor der Kobold wiederkam und ihm das Geld überreichte. Aber dieses Dokument zur Überweisung der 10 Millionen Galleonen war nicht zu sehen. Harry sprach in darauf an.  
„Ja, Mr Potter, dies liegt beim Direktor der Bank. Er möchte außerdem mit Ihnen reden. Keine Angst", fügte er hinzu, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Aus diesem Gespräch wird sich kein Nachteil für Sie entwickeln."  
Harry nickte und sie folgten dem Kobold zum Direktorenbüro der Gringottsbank. Die Tür öffnete sich von selbst, als sie davor standen.  
„Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, Garznok _(So hab ich den Kobold halt genannt ^^)_. Kommt rein.  
Hier habe ich das Dokument. Sie brauchen es nur unterschreiben, und dann ist das Geld schon überwiesen. Sie wollten auch noch wissen, wie viel Geld in Ihrem Verlies ist. Nun sind es  
10.458.670 Galleonen. Aber dies war nicht der Grund, weshalb ich Sie in mein Büro bestellt habe.  
Erstmal möchte ich Ihnen danken, dass Sie den Dunklen Lord ins Jenseits geschickt haben. Aber auch, dass Sie diesen Schwarzmagischen Gegenstand aus unserer Bank entfernt haben. Mit so etwas möchten wir hier nämlich nichts zu tun haben! Das Sie den Drachen entfernt haben, ist auch nicht weiter schlimm. Wir haben auch eingesehen, dass Drachen nicht wirklich das beste Mittel sind, um Eindringlinge fernzuhalten. Es wird Zeit, etwas besseres zu finden. Auch für die Reparaturen müsst ihr nicht aufkommen. Sie sind weitaus kostengünstiger gewesen, als es ausgesehen hat. Und nun dürft ihr gehen."  
Ginny und Harry standen auf und verabschiedeten sich vom Direktor.  
Sie beschlossen, zu Madam Malkin zu gehen, um sich neu einzukleiden. Dann kam Harry eine Idee und er beschloss Ginny zu fragen, was sie davon hält.  
„Gin, wie findest du es, wenn wir beide bald, so Anfang des nächsten Monats irgendwo hin reisen, um uns von alledem abzulenken. Zum Beispiel irgendwo ans Meer, oder in die Berge?"  
„Au ja, das finde ich klasse. Müssen wir nur noch Mom und Dad fragen, was sie davon halten, oder hast du sie schon gefragt?", sagte Ginny erfreut.  
„Nein, habe ich noch nicht, aber ich denke, sie werden nichts dagegen haben, wenn sie uns sogar freiwillig zusammen schlafen lassen. Vielleicht finden sie sogar, dass so was genau richtig ist?"  
„Hmm, weiß nicht, wäre aber auf jeden Fall toll, ich war nämlich noch nie am Meer. Wenn es möglich ist, würde ich auch gerne ans Meer. Aber es ist jetzt schon Mittag. Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt mal nach Hause, bald wird's Mittagessen geben und dann kommt schon euer Apparierprüfer."  
Harry stimmte ihr zu und so apparierten sie wieder vom Tropfenden Kessel nach Hause, natürlich nicht ohne vorher nochmal von allen begafft zu werden.  
Nachdem sie alle Mittag gegessen haben, versuchten Harry, Ginny und Ron, Hermine fliegen beizubringen. Zur Überraschung aller klappte dies dann auch recht schnell und gut, sodass sie kurze Zeit später schon zu viert Quidditch spielten. Wenig später kam dann aber Arthur und sagte, der Apparierprüfer sei eingetroffen und möchte Harry und Ron jetzt prüfen. Harry und Ron landeten, übergaben ihre besseren Besen den beiden Mädchen und liefen Arthur hinterher.  
Der Prüfer hatte auf dem Grundstück der Weasleys bereits sieben Markierungen aufgestellt und durchnummeriert. In der Reihenfolge sollen die beiden dann gleich apparieren. Ron sollte den Anfang machen. Ron stellte sich am Anfang hin, drehte sich und tauchte am nächsten wieder auf. Dann konzentrierte er sich nochmal kurz und es folgte die selbe Prozedur wie eben schon und sie folgte auch noch 5 mal.  
Dann war Harry an der Reihe. Er stellte sich am Anfang hin, konzentrierte sich ebenfalls kurz und tauchte an der nächsten Markierung wieder auf. Doch anstatt kurz stehen zu bleiben um sich nochmals kurz zu konzentrieren, drehte er sich nur kurz und tauchte schon bei der nächsten Markierung wieder auf. Er wiederholte dies weiter, bis er wieder am Anfang an kam.  
Der Prüfer starrte ihn an. Auf einen fragenden Blick von Harry antwortete er:  
„Mr Potter, dies war eigenartig. Wie konnten Sie sofort weiterapparieren, ohne sich noch einmal zu sammeln?"  
„Nun, wenn Sie das eigenartig finden, kann ich Ihnen auch sagen, dass bei meinen Apparationen das Übelkeitsgefühl vollkommen fehlt.", sagte Harry einem immer sprachloser werdendem Prüfer.  
„Wirklich seltsam. Ich habe schon mal gehört, dass es Leute gibt, die so etwas können, bin aber noch nie auf solch einen gestoßen. Der letzte, von dem so etwas gesagt wurde, Mr Potter, war Ihr Urgroßvater. Können Sie mich einmal bei einer Apparation mitnehmen? Ich möchte mich selbst davon überzeugen.", fragte er Harry.  
„Mein Urgroßvater? Liegt das dann vielleicht an meiner Familie? Okay ich werde mit Ihnen apparieren. Wohin solls denn gehen?", fragte Harry ihn.  
„Können Sie mich zum Ministerium bringen? Ich muss sowieso dorthin, um euch beiden die Genehmigung auszufüllen. Ich werde dann gleich nochmal herkommen, um sie euch dann zu geben."  
Harry nahm seinen Arm, dachte ans Ministerium und drehte sich um ins Ministerium zu apparieren.  
„Nun, Sie habe recht. Kein Übelkeitsgefühl. Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Wenn ich Ihnen die Genehmigung zum Apparieren gebracht habe. Werde ich versuchen, nachzuforschen, woran das liegen kann. Einen schönen Tag noch."  
Harry verabschiedete sich von ihm und apparierte zurück zum Fuchsbau. Dort warteten die anderen noch auf ihn.  
„Und, was hat er gesagt?", fragte Ron ihn gleich.  
„Er füllt jetzt die Genehmigung für uns beide aus und kommt nachher nochmal her, um sie uns zu geben. Außerdem versucht er nachzuforschen, woran das liegen kann, dass ich anders appariere.",  
erklärte Harry ihm dann.  
„Gut, dann geht ihr beide doch zu euren Freundinnen. Wir können die Genehmigung dann entgegennehmen. Wir rufen euch dann zum Abendessen."  
Ron und Harry gingen dann schnell zu ihnen, nahmen die Besen der Mädchen und spielten weiter Quidditch. Kurz darauf, während einer Verschnaufpause, sprachen Ginny und Harry Ron und Hermine darauf an, dass sie Urlaub machen wollten. Hermine und Ron meinten daraufhin, dass sie um diese Zeit nach Australien wollten, um die Gedächtnisse von Hermines Eltern wiederherzustellen und sie mit hierher bringen wollten. Und wenn Zeit bleibt, würden sie auch noch gerne eine kurze Zeit da bleiben, um Ruhe von allem zu haben. Auch sie mussten noch Rons Eltern fragen, ob es dürfen. Sie alle vier beschlossen, heute beim Abendessen, danach zu fragen.  
Kurze Zeit später war es auch soweit. Sie wurden von Molly zum Abendessen mit genommen.  
Diesmal waren sie beim Essen nur zu sechst. Die anderen aßen bei sich zu Hause, oder im Falle von George, in der Winkelgasse.  
Nachdem sie über einige Belanglosigkeiten geredet hatten, sprach Ginny das Thema an:  
„Mom, Dad, wir hätten eine Bitte an euch. Und zwar wollen Harry und ich Anfang Juli nach der Ordensverleihung irgendwo ans Meer fahren um Urlaub zu machen und uns von alledem, was geschehen ist abzulenken."  
Und bevor Molly antworten konnte, fragte auch schon Ron, ob sie auch in der Zeit nach Australien könnten, um Hermines Eltern zu holen.  
„Harry, Ginny ich bin einverstanden. Ich finde, dies ist eine gute Idee, alles vorübergehend zu vergessen. Was euch angeht, Ron, Hermine: Ihr bräuchtet uns eigentlich garnicht fragen. Ihr seid beide volljährig. Also dürft ihr eigentlich tun, was ihr wollt."  
„Ich stimme Molly da voll und ganz zu. Harry und Ginny, ihr bräuchtet uns eigentlich auch nicht einmal zu fragen. Solange ein Erwachsener dabei ist, geht so etwas in Ordnung. Aber es ist trotzdem gut von euch, es uns vorher mitzuteilen. Übrigens sind die Genehmigungen eben hergeschickt worden. Ihr braucht sie nur zu unterschreiben und dann sind sie gültig. Und wie wollt ihr dort eigentlich hinkommen? Apparieren? Oder wollt ihr mit dem Flugzeug fliegen?", fragte Arthur, der schon beim Wort ''Flugzeug'' leuchtende Augen bekommen hatte.  
„Also ich würde gerne mit dem Flugzeug fliegen", sagte Harry. „Ich finde, so was gehört zu einem richtigen Urlaub dazu."  
Sie redeten noch weiter über verschiedene Dinge, bis sie dann in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer gingen und zusammen mit ihrem Partner einschliefen.

_Es war nur eine Ausnahme, das jetzt in einem Kapitel gleich 4 Stück gepostet werden, aber .. für was die Arbeit machen, wenns auch einfacher geht? ^^_

_Ich habs nur gemacht, da ich auf schon die vier Kapitel gepostet habe. .de/u/Feahthum_

_Bis dann, _

_André_


	2. Kapitel 5 (Quidditchspiel)

_Hab vergessen, das Kapitel auch hier zu posten... Hab das Gefühl, das passiert noch_ öfters.

* * *

**Quidditchspiel**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen alle ähnlich. Sie spielten alle zusammen Quidditch gingen öfters in die Winkelgasse, um sich verschiedene Sachen anzuschauen oder um Kleinigkeiten zu kaufen, oder sie blieben im Fuchsbau und machten sich einen gemütlichen Tag.

Heute wollte Harry mit Ginny in einem Reisebüro einen Flug zu einem Land ans Meer buchen.

Doch sie beide wussten noch nicht, wo genau es hingehen sollte. Deshalb ging Harry jetzt zu Ginny, um sie zu fragen. Sie war am Quidditchplatz und flog ihre Runden. Harry schaute ihr erst ein paar Minuten zu, bevor er sie auf sich aufmerksam machte. Schnell flog sie zu ihm herunter. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss. Dann schaue Ginny ihn fragend an.

„Also ich denke, wir sollten jetzt mal einen Flug buchen, in das Land, wohin wir reisen wollen. Nur haben wir uns noch nicht überlegt, wohin wir wollen. Also, was wäre denn dein Vorschlag?"

„Hmm", machte Ginny. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung. Aber eine Freundin aus meinem Jahrgang hat vor zwei Jahren die Sommerferien in Griechenland verbracht. Sie sagt, dass es dort unglaublich toll gewesen war. Und da ich sonst keine Ahnung habe, würde ich auch gerne dahin."

„Okay, klingt gut. Wollen wir in einem Hotel wohnen, oder sollen wir uns ein Haus mieten, in dem wir dann während des Urlaubs wohnen? Ich wäre für das Haus. Das wäre viel gemütlicher und wir hätten auch mehr Platz."  
„Okay, finde ich auch besser. Wie können wir denn den Flug buchen?", fragte Ginny.  
„Wir können zum Tropfenden Kessel apparieren und dann in eine Reisenbüro der Muggel gehen. Dann einfach ausfüllen wohin wir wollen, wann wir reisen möchten und wie lang und noch wie wir dort unterkommen möchten."  
„Gut, dann mal los."

Gesagt, getan. Sie apparierten zum Tropfenden Kessel, in dem heute glücklicherweise nur wenige Menschen aufzufinden waren, die Harry trotzdem grüßten als wären sie mindestens zehnmal so viele. Dann suchten sie ein geeignetes Reisebüro, indem sie sich dann den Flug buchten und sich ein Ferienhaus aussuchten. Außerdem informierten sie sich über einige Sehenswürdigkeiten, die man besuchen konnte. Nachdem das alles geregelt war, schlenderten sie noch ein wenig durch London.

Mittags beschlossen sie, wieder zurück in den Fuchsbau zu gehen, aber Ginny hatte noch eine Frage.

„Harry? Hast du Lust mit mir nachher zu einem Quidditchspiel meiner Lieblingsmannschaft zu gehen? Ich hab gehört, dass sie heute Abend ein Spiel gegen Puddlemere United haben. Und da du ja auch Quidditch magst, dachte ich, wir könnten zusammen da hin gehen?"

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir da gerne hin. Wann und wo wäre das denn und wo bekommen wir noch Karten her?", fragte Harry.

„Danke, Harry. Das Spiel fängt heute Abend um 8 im Quidditchstadion von Dublin an. Also müssten wir ungefähr eine Halbe Stunde früher da sein. Karten können wir im Ministerium bekommen. Es werden auf jeden Fall noch einige da sein, da es eine reine Frauenmannschaft ist und sich die wenigsten Männer dafür interessieren.", sagte Ginny.  
„Okay, ich würde sagen, dass wir die Karten noch schnell holen, bevor wir zum Fuchsbau gehen, in Ordnung?" Ginny nickte. Also apparierten sie ins Ministerium in die Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten. Schnell bekamen sie noch gute Plätze. Harry fragte noch schnell, wohin er dort apparieren müsste, da er sich dort nicht auskennt. Der Zuständige erklärte ihm, dass es dort ein Straße ähnlich der Winkelgasse gibt, von der es Portschlüssel zum Stadion gibt.

Im Fuchsbau angekommen erzählten sie Molly und Arthur von ihren Plänen für den heutigen Abend. Ron und Hermine erzählten, dass sie sich während dieser Zeit ihre Pläne für die Reise nach Australien, um Hermines Eltern zurückzuholen, zurechtlegten.

Um sich bis zum Abend die Zeit zu vertreiben, spielten die vier noch ein paar Runden Quidditch. Wie immer Harry und Ginny als Team und Ron und Hermine als Gegner. Noch gewannen Harry und Ginny jedes Spiel, doch es wurde langsam immer knapper, da Hermine schnell die Quidditchregeln draufhatte und schnell ihre Wurftechnik verbessern konnte. So wie sie jetzt spielte, könnte sie es sogar schaffen, in die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor zu kommen. Aber als die drei dies Hermine sagten, meinte sie, dass sie es nicht versuchen würde, da so zu viel Zeit verschwendet werden würde, die man mit lernen verbringen könnte. Typisch Hermine! Aber wenigstens verstand sie jetzt, warum Harry, Ron und Ginny so quidditchverrückt sind.

Als es für Harry und Ginny Zeit wurde aufzubrechen, apparierte Harry mit Ginny in die irische Winkelgasse und nahm mit ihr einen Portschlüssel zum Stadion.

Da es noch ein wenig zu früh war und sie noch nicht ins Stadion durften, liefen die beiden noch ein wenig durch die Fan-Stände, die rund ums Stadion verteilt waren. Harry kaufte sich und Ginny, die es nur widerstrebend zuließ, ein Omniglas, da er auch seins im Durcheinander des letzten Jahres verloren hatte.

Sobald das Stadion öffnete, gingen Harry und Ginny rein und setzten sich auf die vorgegebenen Plätze. Einen Auftritt der Maskottchen wie bei der Weltmeisterschaft gab es hier nicht. Sie saßen ebenso wie die Zuschauer auf der Tribüne, nur in einem für sie gesonderten Teil.

Das Spiel war sehr spannend und so wie Harry es erkennen konnte, waren beide Mannschaften in etwa gleich stark. Nach fast zwei Stunden und einem Zwischenstand von 210-190 für die Holyhead Harpies gelang es der Sucherin ebendieser Mannschaft mit einem perfekt ausgeführten Wronski-Bluff den Schnatz zu fangen. So rückte die Mannschaft laut Ginny einen weiteren Platz in der Tabelle vor und hatten somit einen gute Chance auf einen Podestplatz am Ende der Saison.

Ginny feierte den Sieg ihrer Mannschaft lautstark, doch bei weitem nicht so laut, wie einige andere Fans, über die man nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Nachdem, sich einige Fans, zu denen natürlich der große Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, mit seiner Begleitung gehörten, sich noch kurz mit der Mannschaft treffen durften und Autogramme bekamen, apparierten sie wieder zurück nach Hause.

Beim nachträglichen Abendessen mussten Harry und Ginny Ron natürlich haargenau erzählen, wie das Spiel abgelaufen war.

Später gingen sie in ihre Zimmer und schliefen ein.


	3. Kapitel 6 (Ordensverleihung)

JuLLiiA: Danke für dein Review. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :)

* * *

**Ordensverleihung**

Einige Tage später bekamen sie unerwarteten Besuch von Kingsley Shaklebolt. Er kam, um mit den Ron, Hermine und Harry über die Ordensverleihung zu sprechen. Sie alle sollten eine kleine Rede halten. Außerdem, um noch Vorschläge zu erhalten, wem man sonst noch einen Orden verleihen konnte. Harry schlug mit Zustimmung von Ron und Hermine vier Leute vor. Ginny, Luna und Neville, da sie in Hogwarts den Carrows Widerstand geleistet haben, und einige in der DA das fortgeführt haben, was Harry in seinem fünften Jahr gemacht hat. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig in gegenseitig in verschiedenen, teils verzwickten Situationen und konnten so auch öfters die jüngeren Schüler schützen, die ohne deren Hilfe hilflos den Carrows ausgeliefert wären und weil Neville durch die Tötung der Schlange Nagini, eines Horkruxes, auch einen großen Teil zur Vernichtung Voldemorts beigetragen hatte.

Außerdem Severus Snape. Er erklärte ihm, dass er das Jahr über unauffällig versucht hat, die Schüler zu schützen, dass er seit über 17 Jahren schon nicht mehr mit Voldemort, sondern gegen ihn arbeitete und vieles mehr. Nach kurzer Zeit stimmte Kingsley dem ohne Widerstände zu.

Als Harry dies Ginny mitteilte, wollte sie protestieren, da es ihrer Meinung eigentlich jeder getan hätte, doch Harry schaffte es schließlich, ihren Protest mit guten Argumenten stillzulegen.

Am Tag danach gingen die vier dann in die Winkelgasse, um bei Madam Malkins geeignete Kleidung für die Verleihung zu kaufen.

Nachdem sie alle etwas geeignetes gefunden hatten, bezahlte Harry für alle, was wieder einigen Widerstand auslöste. Harry aber ließ sich nicht beirren und ignorierte jeden Protest, so dass die beiden Weasleys und Hermine einsahen, dass momentan jeglicher Protest sinnlos war.

Er sagte ihnen, dass sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen sollten, da Ron und Hermine bereits so viel für ihn getan hatten, dass das vollkommen in Ordnung sei, und flüsterte Ginny noch zu, dass alles, was ihm gehöre, von nun an auch ihr sei.

Ron und Hermine aber sagten sich, dass sie ihm das Geld bald unauffällig zurückgeben würden, da sie ja selbst vor kurzer Zeit mehr als nur ein wenig bekommen hatten.

Danach schlenderten sie noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse und gingen schließlich zum Scherzartikelladen von George. Sie sahen, dass der Laden bereits wieder vollständig repariert und der Betrieb wieder aufgenommen wurde. Sie plauderten noch ein wenig mit George und seinen jetzt drei Mitarbeitern, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Fuchsbau machten.

Die Tage verliefen langsam und nicht besonders. Hin und wieder machten sie einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt. Manchmal nahmen Harry und Ginny auch seinen Patensohn Teddy mit, um auch Andromeda Zeit für sich allein zu geben. Sie war ja schließlich auch nicht mehr die jüngste.

Die beiden mussten Teddy eine Kappe kaufen, damit er in der Muggelwelt nicht auffällt, denn bei Harry waren seine Haare kurz und schwarz, doch sobald er bei Ginny war, wurden sie rot. Normalerweise wäre ist mit einer Kappe unangenehm warm geworden, aber wozu war man denn Zauberer?

Sie gingen öfters in den Zoo, denn Teddy schien von den Tieren sehr angetan zu sein, besonders von Wölfen und ähnlichen Tieren.

In den nächsten paar Tagen überlegte Harry fieberhaft, was für eine Rede er auf der Ordensverleihung halten könnte. Percy hatte ihm zwar seine Hilfe angeboten, doch Harry hatte diese dankend ausgeschlagen. Er wusste ja, dass Percy's Reden oft langatmig und teilweise auch heuchlerisch waren. Langsam begann er, seine Entscheidung, den Orden anzunehmen, für blöde zu halten. Er mochte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht und dort würde er ziemlich viel davon bekommen. Außerdem würde er vor ziemlich vielen Leuten reden müssen und zuletzt würde die Rede sicherlich auch noch im Tagespropheten abgedruckt werden, möglicherweise sogar verändert und falsch, wie es die Kimmkorn gemacht hatte.

Als Ginny und Hermine erkannten, dass Harry daran fast verzweifelte, halfen sie ihm und gaben ihm gute Tipps für seine Rede, so dass er meinte, eine ganz passable hinbekommen zu haben, wenn auch eine kurze.

Am Tag der Verleihung wurden sie vormittags von einem Ministeriumsangestellten mit einem magisch vergrößertem Auto abgeholt. Die Fahrt dauerte lange und war uninteressant, aber wenigstens ein wenig konnte man sich die Zeit vertreiben, in dem sie miteinander redeten oder ein paar Runden Schach spielten. Molly hatte ihnen verboten, Snape explodiert zu spielen, da es ihnen vielleicht ihre Kleidung ruinieren würde. Aber auch die vier waren geneigt, ihr zuzustimmen.

Im Ministerium wurden sie dann von Percy in Empfang genommen, der sie in einen Raum brachte, der direkt neben dem war, in dem die Verleihung stattfinden würde. In dem Raum waren bereits einige andere anwesend. Unter ihnen Neville und Luna. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander bis die Ordensverleihung anfing, Ab dann herrschte Schweigen, da jeder mitbekommen wollte, was draußen gesagt wurde.

Anfangs gedachte man den vielen Opfern, die der Krieg gebracht hat und es wurde um eine Schweigeminute gebeten.

Danach las man die Namen derer vor, die posthum einen Orden verdient hatten. Der Name Severus Snape löste einiges an Getuschel unter den Zuschauern aus, doch nachdem der Minister die Gründe sagte, waren die Zweifel verschwunden.

Nach und nach wurden dann der Raum, in dem sie saßen immer leerer. Ginny, Neville und Luna wurden gleichzeitig nach draußen gebeten. Harry, sowie Ron und Hermine wünschten ihnen Glück, doch schon kurz darauf bekam Harry nur noch wenig mit. Er war ziemlich nervös vor dem anstehenden. Noch kurz wünschte er Hermine und danach auch Ron Glück, als er merkte, dass er der einzige im Raum war. Kurze Zeit später hörte er auch schon, wie Kingsley einnige Sachen über ihn sagte: „... Tapferleit und Loyalität...", „... immerwährender Kampf gegen die Gefahr und die Dunkelheit...", „...Frieden zu finden für die nächsten Generationen der Muggel und Zauberer...", „... unser aller Held, HARRY JAMES POTTER." Das war sein Stichwort. Beim hinausgehen merkte er nicht, dass er (natürlich) den lautesten Applaus von allen bekam.

Kingsley wartete, bis sich der Applaus gelegt hatte und übergab ihm dann den Orden. Er fragte Harry danach, ob er noch etwas sagen möchte. Harry nickte und begann seine Rede.

Er sagte, dass er wünschte, lieber irgendwo anders als hier zu sein, dass er wünschte, der Krieg, in dem sie die Jahre gekämpft hatte, hätte nicht so viele Opfer gefordert.

Es gibt viele, die dazu beigetragen haben, den Sieg über Voldemort zu erreichen, nicht nur er. Sie alle hätten es nicht weniger verdient als er, hier oben zu stehen und den Orden entgegen zu nehmen. Deshalb würde er den Orden auch nicht für sich annehmen, sondern für alle, die in dem Krieg mitgekämpft haben, um allen ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen.

Und er fügte noch hinzu, dass wir alle aufpassen sollten, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren wird.

Nach der Rede brandete noch einmal stürmischer Applaus auf und Harry verließ unbemerkt die Bühne. Er ging zu Ginny und disapparierte mit ihr zum Fuchsbau. Sie gingen, wie öfters in den letzten Tagen zusammen zu dem See, um dort ein wenig zu entspannen.

Die Rede hatte das vergangene wieder in Harry aufgewirbelt, so dass ihm die Ruhe guttat. Allein schon die Nähe zu Ginny empfand er als wunderbar. Sie munterte ihn wieder auf, in dem sie gut auf ihn einsprach und ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie in wenigen Tagen zusammen nach Griechenland fahren werden und sie dort wunderbar relaxen könnten.

Sie lagen noch bis abends am Wasser oder schwammen um die Wette (oder was man sonst so im Wasser macht), bis sie dann zurück zum Haus gingen.  
Die ganze Familie, zu der für die ganze Familie Weasley inzwischen auch Harry und Hermine gehörten, aßen ruhig zu Abend. Danach wurden Harry, Ginny und Hermine von Ron dazu gedrängt, eine Partie Quidditch zu spielen, was sie dann auch machten. Harry und Ginny verließen dann das Quidditchfeld (Ron, Hermine blieben noch dort ^^) und ließen sich dann in ihr Bett fallen.

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel gehts dann ab nach Griechenland :) Bis in zwei Wochen ungefähr


	4. Kapitel 7 (Griechenland)

**Griechenland**

Harry, Ginny, kommt schon. Wenn ihr noch länger braucht, verpasst ihr noch den Flug.", rief Artur sie schon zum wiederholten Mal.

„Ja ja, wir kommen doch schon. Außerdem haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit, Dad."

„Aber wer weiß, wie es da abläuft? Die ganzen Maschinen, vielleicht funktioniert irgendetwas nicht. Oder vielleicht findet ihr das richtige Terminal nicht. Wer weiß..."

Harry hatte Arthur schon seit ein paar Tagen erklären müssen, wie es an einem Flughafen abläuft. Inzwischen kannte er fast alle Begriffe, und immer, wenn er davon redete, glänzten seine Augen vor Vorfreude auf den heutigen Tag. Möglicherweise war dies auch der Grund, warum er heute besonders früh fahren wollte. Damit er sich auf dem Flughafen genau umsehen konnte.

Ginny und er liefen die Treppe runter in die Küche, wo Arthur auf sie wartete. Molly war vorhin, nach einer fast schon tränenreichen Verabschiedung in die Winkelgasse gegangen. Ihr fiel es immer noch schwer, ihre Kinder alleine weggehen zu lassen. Wie sollte es dann erst werden, wenn Ron und Ginny sich entscheiden, woanders hinzuziehen?

Hermine und Ron waren bereits gestern nach Australien appariert und haben schon den Aufenthaltsort Hermines Eltern herausgefunden. Nur das Zurückgeben der Erinnerungen dürfte jetzt schwer noch werden.

Harry und Ginny waren froh, als sie nach der Autofahrt am Flughafen ankamen, denn Arthur hatte seine Augen nicht immer auf der Straße, sondern auch auf den Autos der anderen oder auch an Bauwerken seitlich der Straße.

Im Flughafen angekommen suchten sie dann kurz nach dem richtigen Terminal und ließen sich dann kurz durchleuchten. Zwar waren Verwechslungszauber nötig, damit die Zauberstäbe nicht erkannt wurden, doch sonst lief alles gut ab. Danach, immer noch knapp zwei Stunden vor dem Flug, konnten sie einchecken. Etwas später wurde der Flug dann aufgerufen und sie konnten in das Flugzeug einsteigen.  
„Bis bald, Dad." Sie umarmte ihren Vater kurz, wartete dann, bis Harry sich verabschiedet hatte

und ging dann mit ihm ins Flugzeug. Arthur stand derzeit an einem großen Fenster und beobachtete das Geschehen am Flughafen.

Nach der Ankunft in Naxos holten sie noch ihr Gepäck, das sie beim einchecken abgeben mussten, ab.

Sie fuhren mit dem Bus schnell in die Hauptstadt, die ebenfalls Naxos heißt. Von dort aus liefen sie zu dem Haus, welches sie noch in London gemietet hatten.

„Wow.", sagte Ginny, als sie am kleinen, aber gemütlich aussehenden Haus angekommen waren.

„Dir gefällt es, ja?"

„Ja, es ist großartig.", entgegnete Ginny. „Mal schauen, wie es drinnen aussieht."

Sie betraten das Haus und sahen sich um.

„Es sieht wirklich toll aus. Vielleicht ein bisschen klein, aber wirklich gemütlich."

Ginny lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn. Harry erwiderte den Kuss ohne zu Zögern und legte die Arme um sie. Erst durch das Knurren von Ginny's Magen wurden sie unterbrochen.

„Hmm. Ich denke, ich hab Hunger.", sagte sie und Harry lachte.

„Wir könnten in die Stadt gehen. Irgendwo wird es doch sicher ein gutes Restaurant geben."

Ginny lächelte und nahm seine Hand.  
„Na dann, worauf warten wir noch?"

Nach dem Essen schlenderten sie noch durch die Stadt, haben sich alle möglichen Stände und Geschäfte angesehen und hin und wieder ein wenig Geld für Souvenirs ausgegeben.

Ginny hatte beschlossen, dass sie beide neue Klamotten brauchten und Harry ging nur widerwillig hinter ihr her.  
Eine Stunde später kamen sie mit mehreren Tüten in den Armen aus dem Geschäft und Ginny grinste ihn an.  
„Na, hat doch Spaß gemacht."

„Ehh, wenn du meinst.", entgegnete er ungläubig.

Sie brachten ihre Einkäufe in ihr Haus und danach gingen sie runter zum Strand. Zusammen gingen sie den Strand entlang und Harry nahm Ginnys Hand in seine. Ihre Schuhe ließen sie an den Schnürsenkeln in der Luft baumeln, während sie barfuß durch den nassen Sand und das flache Meerwasser liefen.

Beide redeten und lachten, während sie der Sonne dabei zusahen, wie sie hinterm Horizont verschwand.

Die nächsten Tage waren für Ginny und besonders für Harry richtig entspannend. Hier konnte er sich noch einmal wirklich erholen von allem was im letzten Jahr passiert ist. Auch mit Ginny konnte er darüber reden und er merkte, dass ihm dies guttat. Auch erkannte ihn hier niemand. Hier war er einfach nur jemand, der mit seiner Freundin Urlaub machte. Ganz normal, wie Harry immer sein wollte.

Sie schauten sich mehrere Sehenswürdigkeiten an und reisten auch manchmal weiter ins innere der Insel. Da sie apparieren konnten, war dies für sie leichter als für die meisten anderen.

Die beiden trafen auch auf ein anderes Zaubererpaar, das sehr nett war und sie unternahmen an einem Tag etwas mit ihnen zusammen. Harry ein ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er sie wegen seines Namen angelogen hatte. Henry Porter hatte er sich genannt aber glücklicherweise hatte niemand herausgefunden, dass dies nicht seine echter Name war.  
Sie bekamen auch Neuigkeiten von Ron und Hermine. Sie hatte ihre Eltern gefunden und den Zauber rückgängig gemacht. Nur war der Zauber, den Hermine vor ungefähr einem Jahr gesprochen hatte, so stark gewesen, dass Wendell und Monica Wilkins einige Zeit brauchen würden, bis sie wieder wüssten, dass sie eigentlich Mr und Mrs Granger waren. Bis dahin würde sie im St. Mungo bleiben, was sich möglicherweise noch einige Zeit hinziehen könnte, da das zurückerlangen von Erinnerungen ein ziemlich lang andauernder Vorgang sei, wie man auch bei Gilderoy Lockhard sehen konnte, auch wenn nicht genau das selbe war.

Hermine und Ron meinten, sie würden noch ein paar Tage in Australien bleiben, bevor sie wieder in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren würden, da sie auf der Suche nach Hermines Eltern wenig Ruhe hatte und ihnen ein bisschen Entspannung guttäte.

Am Tag vor der Abreise fuhren sie mit dem Schiff auf die gegenüberliegende Insel Paros, um auch noch ein wenig woanders hinzukommen. Sie spazierten durch verschiedene Städte und durch abgelegene Wälder, wo man keiner Menschenseele begegnete. Hin und wieder bemerkten sie Tiere, aber sonst war nur der Wald zu hören und sehen. Am Abend mussten sie dann zurück in ihr Haus apparieren, da sie das letzte Schiff, das sie zurück nach Naxos gebracht hätte, verpasst hatten.

Der nächste Tag begann gehetzt. Sie hatten beide den Wecker überhört und deshalb über eine halbe Stunde zu spät dran. Apparieren würden sie nicht können, da es keinen geeigneten Platz zum Erscheinen in der Nähe des Flughafen gab.

„Harry, mach schneller. Sonst verpassen wir noch den Bus, der uns zum Flughafen bringt!"  
„Ja, einen Moment." Harry stürmte mit seiner nur schnell umgeworfenen Jacke und einem Koffer, der sichtbar schlecht gepackt wurde aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Bin ja da."

„Na dann los jetzt. Wir müssen dann jetzt aber rennen."

Sie verließen das Haus und warfen den Hausschlüssel in den Briefkasten. Die Vermieterin würde ihn später rausholen. Sie rannten schnell in Richtung der Bushaltestelle, doch bevor sie dort ankamen, sahen sie, dass der Bus gerade abfährt. Aber da der Bus ihnen entgegen fahren musste, konnten sie den Fahrer noch dazu bringen, anzuhalten und sie einsteigen zu lassen.  
„Danke.", sagten beide atemlos zu ihm und ließen sich dann auf einem Sitzplatz nieder.

Nach mehreren Stunden Flug kamen sie auch schon am Londoner Flughafen an, auf dem Molly und Arthur schon auf sie warteten.

„Mum, Dad. Schön euch wieder zu sehen.", sagte Ginny, als sie ihre Eltern erblickte.  
„Es ist auch toll, euch wieder zu sehen.", entgegnete Molly. „Es ist so ruhig zu Hause gewesen. Ron und Hermine sind noch in Australien, George ist wieder in die Wohnung über seinem Laden gezogen und Charlie ist vor einer Woche wieder nach Rumänien gegangen. Bill kommt zwar noch manchmal mit Fleur, doch meistens bleiben sie bei sich zu Hause in Shell Cottage. Auch Andromeda kam gestern wieder mit Teddy vorbei. Sie sagte, er wolle euch beide wieder mal sehen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und fuhren dann mit dem Auto zurück in den Fuchsbau wo sie dann erst einmal ausgiebig zu Abend aßen, da das Essen im Flugzeug nicht unbedingt toll war. Dabei erzählten Harry und Ginny, wie es in Griechenland gewesen war und verabschiedeten sich dann auch bald voneinander um schlafen zu gehen.


	5. Kapitel 8 (Wiederaubau Hogwarts')

**_Wiederaufbau Hogwarts'_**

Am Ende des Monats _(Juni)_ bekamen sie Briefe von Professor McGonnagal, in denen sie einige Familien bat, die Lehrer beim Wiederaufbau Hogwarts' zu unterstützen. Da für Harry und die anderen Hogwarts ein sehr wichtiger Ort war, machten sie sich am nächsten Tag schon auf zum Schloss.

Mit Flohpulver gelangten sie in das Büro von McGonnagal und von dort aus gingen sie in die große Halle, da sie dort in die Gruppen eingeteilt werden würden, in denen sie helfen sollten.

Sie gingen auf Professor Flitwick zu, da er die Aufräumarbeiten leitete.

„Schön sie wieder zu sehen, Mr Potter, Mr und Miss Weasley, Miss Granger.", sagte dann auch schon der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor, noch bevor sie ihn ansprechen konnten. „ Warten sie einen Moment, dann kann ich euch sagen, wo ihr helfen könnt."

Die vier begrüßten ihn ebenfalls und warteten, bis er eine Aufgabe für sie hatte.

„Nun, ich denke, Sie Miss Granger und Mr Weasley könnten helfen, die Bibliothek wieder aufzubauen. Sie sind wahrscheinlich eine der wenigen, die wissen, wie die Bibliothek aufgebaut war. Aufsicht dort ist Mrs Pince.

Mr Potter und Miss Weasley, sie können zum Quidditchfeld gehen und dort ihr bestes versuchen. Dort ist Madam Hooch Aufsicht.

Es ist schön, dass so viele gekommen sind. Deutlich mehr, als wir erwartet haben und so wird Hogwarts wohl schon bald wieder in seiner alten Pracht erstrahlen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen dann jeweils zu ihrem 'Einsatzort'.

Auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld wurden Harry und Ginny dann noch von Lee Jordan, einem der besten Freunde Georges, eingeholt.

„Hey, Harry, Ginny. Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen. Ihr seid auch eingeteilt worden, um das Quidditchfeld zu reparieren, oder?"  
„Ja, sind wir."

„Na, dann lasst uns mal an die Arbeit gehen. Ihr wollt nächstes Schuljahr doch wohl noch Quidditch spielen, hab ich recht?"

„Natürlich."

Wie es aussah, war das Quidditchfeld nicht allzu stark beschädigt worden, oder die anderen hatten schon gute Arbeit geleistet. Jedenfalls stand das Stadion nach knapp drei Stunden Arbeit ungefähr wieder so, wie es vor der Schlacht ausgesehen hatte. Mit Erlaubnis von Madam Hooch hatten sie ein paar Änderungen vorgenommen, zum Beispiel an den Tribünen.

Zusammen mit Lee gingen sie dann wieder zu Professor Flitwick, der ihnen eine neue Aufgabe gab.

Diesmal sollten sie im siebten Stock die Korridore aufbauen.

Die ersten vier Stockwerke schienen schon repariert worden zu sein, doch ab dort war es schon um einiges verwüsteter als auf dem Quidditchfeld. Überall fehlten die Porträts; Statuen und Rüstungen lagen auf dem Boden verteilt.

Im siebten Stock fanden sie auch Neville, der sein bestes tat, um die Mauern wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zu bekommen. Langsam ging es nur vorwärts, da sie vorher nur zu dritt gewesen waren, doch mit den weiteren der Helfern ging es dann schon deutlich schneller.

Da dies alles Kräftezehrend war, bekamen sie hin und wieder eine Pause. Während einer von diesen bekam Harry eine Idee.

„Meint ihr, wir sollen mal schauen, ob der Raum der Wünsche noch funktioniert? Zwar war der Raum durch das Dämonsfeuer vor zwei Monaten soweit zerstört worden, doch es ist ja ein Raum, der wirklich magisch ist. Vielleicht hat er nur eine Zeit gebraucht, um sich, nun ja, zu _regenerieren_?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ein Versuch ist es aber wert, würde ich sagen.", meinte Neville.

„Gut, dann lasst uns gehen, sonst ist die Pause gleich schon vorbei."

Als sie an der Statue Barnabas des Bekloppten vorbeikamen die, welch Wunder, die einzige unbeschädigte Statue war, wünschten sie sich alle den Raum, den sie auch bei ihren DA-Treffen hatten.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit erschienen die Türen und sie betraten den Raum, der vollkommen unbeschädigt war. Kurz schauten sie sich um und gingen danach wieder zum Rest ihrer Gruppe, da die Pause vorbei war.

Zum Abend hatte sie es geschafft, den kompletten Korridor wieder herzurichten, und auch die anderen sahen schon deutlich besser aus als zuvor.

Bei Professor McGonnagal erkärten sie sich bereit, nochmal am nächsten Tag bei dem Wiederaufbau zu helfen. Danach apparierten sie zurück zum Fuchsbau und schliefen dann nach einem kurzen Abendessen und nach der Anstrengungen des Tages recht schnell ein.

Am nächsten Tag wurden sie in Hogwarts wieder dazu beauftragt, sich den Korridoren zu widmen. Da aber bereits ein großer Teil schon wieder aufgebaut worden ist, konnten sie nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder zu Professor Flitwick, um sich die nächste Aufgabe abzuholen. Doch er sagte, dass bereits alle Aufgaben verteilt worden sind und dass das Schloss noch heute wieder komplett aufgebaut sein würde. Außerdem noch, dass McGonnagal sie zu sprechen wünsche.

Also machten sie sich auf die Suche nach ihr, die sie schließlich in den Gewächshäuser fanden, wo sie mit Professor Sprout darüber sprach, welche Pflanzen für das nächste Schuljahr angeschafft werden müssen. Nachdem das Gespräch beendet wurde, machten die vier auf sich aufmerksam.

„Professor? Sie wollten uns sprechen?"

„Ah. Gut, dass sie da sind. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur bei euch allen bedanken, dass ihr gekommen seid, um das Schloss wieder aufzubauen, auch wenn von der Schlacht noch schwere Erinnerungen damit verbunden werden."

„Kein Problem, Professor. Ich bin mir sicher, alle haben dies gerne gemacht.", sprach Hermine für sie alle.

„Nichtsdestotrotz danke ich ihnen. Da so viele gekommen sind, haben wir es in nicht einmal zwei Tagen geschafft, dass Schloss wieder aufzubauen. Eigentlich hatten wir mit ungefähr einer Woche gerechnet. Und nun, da wir gerade einmal schon da sind, Mr Weasley, haben Sie sich nun entschieden, ob Sie zum Schuljahr wieder kommen möchten?"

„Ja. Ich werde wieder kommen. Ich denke, dabei hat mein Herz entschieden. Ohne Hermine würde ich es die Zeit niemals aushalten können und auch nicht wollen."

„Das freut mich zu hören, Mr Weasley. Nun schlage ich euch vor, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Weitere Arbeit gibt es hier nicht mehr. Ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne Zeit."

„Wir ihnen auch, Professor. Auf Wiedersehen."

Auf dem Weg zu Professor McGonnagals Büro trafen sie noch auf weitere Mitschüler, mit denen sie sich dann noch ein wenig unterhielten.

Einige Zeit später flohten sie dann zurück zum Fuchsbau.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Falls es wen interessiert, ich hab auch 'ne FF, die nach Jahr 5 ansetzt. s/9809689/1/Harry-Potter-Jahr-6


End file.
